


Let Us Meet Halfway

by cazzi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, au in which Leon is a cop & Ada is actual FBI, but ada has too many walls, dirty but sweet, the 90s wasn't as woke, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazzi/pseuds/cazzi
Summary: Leon Kennedy was always teased by his fellow cops for his 'baby face'. He would prove them wrong, but Ada Wong dropped by and gave him a piece of her mind. Tooth-rotting fluff and filthy smut, where Leon is a true bottom.





	Let Us Meet Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

**This was originally an RP between me and [ ForinthryHawk ](https://twitter.com/Forinthryhawk) , inspired by [ this ](https://twitter.com/Lewis_Luke/status/1160496268227088385) post (Leon had a god awful goatee in it). They were Leon, I was Ada. I edited some parts of the rp to make it fit better into a story. It was supposed to be pwp, but I couldn’t help myself and added some plot at the start and end. Alternatively, the fic where we prove Aeon loves each very much and can be hella tender.**

**In this AU, Leon is a cop at the RPD and Ada is actual FBI. **

\--

_ Raccoon City, 1999 _

"Ada, it's just a goatee."

''That 'thing' does not belong anywhere near your face. Shave, Leon. Nothing is happening until you've done so."

It was a silly bet. Whenever the guys at the RPD got together for a night out, chaos ensued and it usually ended with at least one casualty. This time it was Leon. To be more specific, Leon’s smooth chin. He was always teased by his co-workers, specifically Chris Redfield and Kevin Ryman for his ‘baby face’, which was something he couldn’t help, so he tried to prove otherwise by trying to excel at his job. Didn’t stop them from daring him to grow a goatee just to see “If you have it in your pretty boy bones, Kennedy!”. Well, Leon was young, after all, and he took the dare with a burning need to prove himself, even in this silly way. He grew out his facial hair with a stubbornness of a 21-year-old who fought tooth and nail to stay in the police academy because his form was too ‘skinny’ for their liking. If he found a way to make people in the academy took him seriously, he’ll do the same with his RPD co-workers. 

It backfired on him this time. 

It was one of the rare occasions that Ada was in town. They met on a case that became the hottest talk at the RPD for weeks, because an FBI agent was actually coming to this usually quiet city and police department, investigating a freak murder case that apparently had something to do with an international pharmaceutical corporation. Leon had only been on his second week in the force, but Lt.Marvin, who recently broke his arm in a small accident, decided to assign him as the FBI’s assistant. “Your sense of justice and optimism is what the RPD wants to be its representation,” he said “And you have the wits for it too, from what I’ve seen. You can handle this Leon, maybe learn a thing or two along the way.” Leon learned that Ms. Ada Wong didn’t want him around her case, because she told him five times to get out while he could. He learned that not listening to her was a good idea when he laid on the ground with a bullet hole in his left shoulder that was meant to belong on hers. He also learned Ada had a softer side when she bandaged his wound with her nimble hands while scolding him, “Idiotic rookie, did no one tell you playing the hero will get you killed?!”. They clashed and quipped at each other, but bandaged each other’s wounds and leaned against each other when their injuries made walking normally impossible. Little by little, he could see Ada’s walls crumbling away, and by the time he was holding her by one arm as she dangled off a ledge, Leon knew he could never let this woman leave his life. The culprit was neutralised, but not before she triggered a self destruct sequence that had everything around them crumbling and breaking apart. Ada told him to let her go and save himself, but he’d rather die with her than do that. As adrenaline flooded his system, he managed to pull her arm up so she could grab onto the ledge and with her own amazing strength, Ada lifted herself to safety. Both sitting and panting on that platform, they looked at each other and knew something changed, and they could never go back to their old way of life. 

Leon came out of the case with opened-eyes, the daily blue of his RPD life was now splattered with red. 

Ever since then, Ada visited him sporadically. He didn’t mind, because her job as an FBI agent didn’t exactly allow stability in a small city. He also didn’t care that there wasn’t exactly a label for what they are to each other. All he knew was before her visits, she would send him a text. He would clean his house, cook dinner, take her love and give back as much as she would allow him. 

So here she was, a form fitting red dress hugging her hard-earned fit body. Leon had always thought he was a girl-next-door kind of guy, that he would prefer tomboy-ish girls in loose tees and comfortable sneakers. But Ada’s elegance and effortless grace swept him away, and where he used to scoff at high heels that look painful and impractical, was now replaced with an appreciation of how they elevated her perfect posture.

He reached out to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away and looked at his face with amusement. Damn Redfield & Ryman. He didn’t have the time to shave before her arrival. 

“I see you had a little makeover while I was away.” Ada touched his facial hair with a curious finger. He enjoyed it.

“You think it suits me?” It didn’t, but he wanted to tease her a bit anyways. Or he wanted to know her opinion, not that he would admit it. 

“Hmm. Not really.” She pulled away and took off her heels. Her posture was also perfect without them, no surprise there. 

He went to the kitchen to make some tea. Ada didn’t like cheap beer, and his salary wasn’t coming in a couple of days so he couldn’t splurge on good wine. Tea would do. 

She was on the couch and already put on some action movie he didn’t know. One of the reasons he treasured these nights so much was because he got to know Ada a bit more every time. She wouldn’t tell him her past, or her reasons for becoming an FBI agent, not yet; but he knew she had a guilty pleasure for cheesy action movies (“It’s entertaining to make fun of something so ridiculous,” she said, but he didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up when Bruce Willis said ‘thanks for the advice’ and unloaded into a guy from under the table), and that she liked to have some chamomile tea before bed because it made her relax. He kept these little facts of her with him, stored them safely at the back of his mind. Ada had her feet up, side leaning on the sofa arm. She looked comfortable, like she belonged there. Leon sat down and handed her a cup of chamomile tea, which she accepted graciously, intentionally brushing her fingers against his in a lingering moment of contact. That was enough to send a small shiver through him and made his pants a bit tighter. Leon sighed at his own helplessness against her enticement. 

They watched a movie, talked about their lives since they last saw each other. Not that Ada ever disclosed much about her job, but he still enjoyed their conversations. They kept inching towards each other, little by little, until their shoulders were touching. The movie ended, Ada turned to look at him, and Leon did the only logical thing he could think of as the credit rolled; he leaned in to kiss her. But she stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

“Leon, I’m not kissing you when you still have that.”

"Ada, it's just a goatee."

''That 'thing' does not belong anywhere near your face. Shave, Leon. Nothing is happening until you've done so."

Leon let out a whine. "Please?"

Ada smiled, and her hand started to trail. She playfully grabbed his groin, making him gasped in surprise and touched the monstrosity on his face like she'd consider it. 

'_ No _.' She pushed him away. "Come back to me when you're done. You know what's waiting." She looked at him coyly and he knew exactly what she meant. His mind immediately conjured up a memory of her sitting in front of him in a black leather harness, a dildo attached to it as she guided him on what to do.

Leon knew he was getting nowhere. He’d have to shave for Ada to touch him. And he needed to feel that toy deep inside, craving that bond they would share. People would be shocked if he said that out loud, but Leon was past that initial stage of questions and denial. All he remembered was letting her enter him once, and he was hooked. After all, Ada had never been one for convention, and he let her taught him the fun of tweaking the rules.

“Okay.” He went into the bathroom and began shaving it off. Eventually, after a few minutes, he returned, face cool from the cold water. 

"Better?" he asked.

Ada looked at his clean-shaven face and the corner of her mouth pulled up in an appreciative smirk. She liked him smooth and clean. It fitted the young and lovely creature that he was. "Better.", she purred. "Come here, let me see if you did a good job."

Leon didn't always vocalise it, but he loved when she commanded him around. It was sexy. The rookie too pulled a little smirk, approaching her as she ordered. "Yes, ma'am." 

Once he was in her reach, Ada suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled. Leon lost his balance and ended up sprawling on top of her, his face millimeters away from hers. She ran her lips over his cleft chin, kissed the cute dip. So smooth. Her lips found his ear and she whispered "Good boy." The way he was positioned over her gave her the perfect chance to reach over and gripped his ass, just enough pressure to drive her compliment home and let him know what would be in store. Oh she will enjoy ruining him.

Leon was now on top of her, a little odd since lately he had been so used to being under her, a place he was comfortable to be in. Ada was the only woman he had been with who made him feel better in a submissive role. Her words whispered into his ear brought a shiver down his spine of anticipation. She could make him melt by her words alone. Leon let out a small groan as he felt her hand on his backside. He slowly began to grind a little against her. "Thank you. Now, tell me what you're gonna do to reward me."

"Eager, aren't you?" She licked his earlobe and felt him shudder again. God she loved how responsive he was at her ministrations. "First, you will strip for me, handsome. And then...let's see how many times I can make you come, hmm? Does that sound good, darling?"

Leon tried to hide the little whimper that left his throat. She was going to be the death of him. He could still feel her hands touching his ass, he wanted her to go further. "I like it ma'am." He pulled away from her to take a few steps back, and slowly began stripping. Taking one item off at a time. He would pull little flirtatious grins in her direction. When he got to his pants, he came up with an idea. "Damn. I can't get it off. Can you help me?" He turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder, making sure she had a nice view of his ass. His time with Ada taught him exactly just how shameless he could be.

Oh Ada knew what he was trying to do. Cheeky little thing. Damn, Leon's penchant for terrible jokes were rubbing off on her. Still, as much as she would like to make him work for it, she felt like humouring him today. She stood up and grabbed the hem of his pants at the back, jerking it back so the front was suddenly pressing into his erection. She reveled in the little yelp he made. "Hmm, sure. Perhaps it would be easier if you face the sofa and I get behind you." He obeyed and turned, she walked up behind him and tugged his pants down till it exposed the top of his delectable ass. While she was at it, she also pushed his back and made him fell onto the sofa. Ada wasn't a violent person by nature, no, but she loved that he let her manhandle him. Now she had him exactly where she wanted, on his stomach, ass up in the air, his pants still around his legs.

He felt the cold air as she yanked his pants down with a swift motion, he tried to suppress a noise from coming out of him as he found her dominance attractive. She left him bare for a few seconds, exposed, the cold air tickling his skin and making goosebumps rise up. He didn't stay still for long, he knew she was looking at him, so he arched his back more and lifted his ass as high as it could go. "Ada..." he murmured. His cheeks started to heat up at her gaze.

"Shhh, let me take care of you" She finally moved, didn't even take his pants off completely and put her hands on those gorgeous cheeks again, liking the dusting of gold hair on them. She liked his face clean-shaven, but she could also appreciate his body hair. She couldn't help it, he was too cute not to tease. So she dragged her nails from his lower back to his entrance, while her other hand started to lightly press into that spot between his sack.

Leon felt her nails graze along his skin, leaving a small red trail along its wake. He let out a half sigh, half moan when he felt her teasing touch on his sensitive spot. She kept massaging him there, however, this time he tried to not make a sound, he wanted her to work for it. God time away from her made him so touch starved. Every touch was electrifying.

He was strangely silent. Ada knew how vocal her boy can be, and whenever he was silent, that meant he was getting impatient. That was okay, there would be plenty of time for teasing later. She stopped messing with him and got on her knees, pulling his hip down with her. She smiled when she saw that he cleaned himself properly for her. "Try not to squirm too much." she cooed and licked at his pink little hole. It might be filthy and wrong for some, but Ada loved it, she adored her boy and damn if she wouldn't give him the world if she could.

The sudden sensation of her tongue against his entrance made Leon jolted. He instinctively let out a moan and buried his face in the sofa. As much as he would like to squirm from her onslaught, he knew Ada wouldn't like that too much, so he tried to stay still on his elbows and knees, though he couldn’t control the occasional twitches and shivers of his body. He was struggling to stay silent, still, little mews and moans escaped him as she continued to tease. Leon brought a hand over the best he could to try and let her know he wanted more.

Ada felt his hand reaching for her, found her hair and tried to push her closer. She smiled at his inhibition. Leon wasn't the type to just take what he wants, he always put her first. So she enjoyed moments like this, when the need messed with his mind and he was comfortable enough to take what he needed from her. She guided his hand from her hair and linked their fingers together, started to plunged her tongue deeper inside. Can he come just from this, she wondered.

Oh god she went deeper, Leon could cry. The pleasure intensified. It felt good, damn good. She knew how to get him where he needed to be, having known his body so well by now. If she kept it up, he was gonna blow before they even took out the toy. He had half a mind to tell her this, but sensations took over. "Hah, hah, A-ada. M-more." With one free hand, he began jerking himself off from a maddening need, despite not wanting to come so soon.

She could feel him getting close by his walls tightening around her tongue and the way his legs are trembling. She let him touched himself, because this time, it was all about getting him to come. She squeezed his hand as silent permission, and never stopped her assault on his sensitive hole.

"Jesus- I-" he was trying so hard to hold back, he didn't want her to get it so easily, but his body had other ideas. "_Shit! _" His orgasm came in white, blinding his mind and vision as his eyes rolled back, his thighs clenched up & his lower half shook. Leon was still jerking himself as he came down from it. The sofa was gonna need serious cleaning. 

Ada never let go of their intertwined hands, coaxing him through his first orgasm of the night, delighted by the sounds he was making. She slowed down and finished with a gentle kiss to his quivering entrance. As Leon's muscles seemed to be useless at the moment, she gently flipped him onto his back and took his pants off. She kissed a line up his body, staring at his abdomen and ending at his full lips. Looking into his blue eyes, dilated from pleasure, she whispered "Ready for the main event, darling?"

Leon was still coming down from the orgasm to completely register that what was going on. His eyes were mist over from the lust. Her eyes were beautiful as he gazed from under her, her luscious red plump lips only urged him to kiss them. 

The question reignited the excitement he had felt moments prior, and already he could feel himself begin to harden at the thought. "Yes, please...fuck me. Make me yours."

One orgasm and he was already begging. So cute. She got up, and led him to his bedroom. Leon followed her slowly as his legs were still jelly, but they made it to the bed in no time. Leon laid down on his back and grabbed a pillow to prop up his behind.

Ada quickly gathered the strap and lube from their bedside drawer with familiarity. Her hands worked with skill and experience, and in no time she finished putting it on her hips, the length an elegant red and proud between her legs. Leon’s eyes fell upon the dildo attached to her harness, he had become very acquainted with it and knew the fun and pleasure that was soon to ensue.

She squeezed a generous amount of lube onto her fingers and wasted no time in opening him up, his kiss-bruised entrance eagerly accepting her fingers. "You are already mine Leon...I just need to remind you." she answered his earlier request with a softness in her tone.

Her fingers were gentle inside him as she confirmed her possession softly, giving him the intense feeling of being stretched open. So much that he illicit a moan. "I'm always yours." He managed to say in between his heavy breaths. He looped his arms around the back of his legs to keep them open for her, to make a point.

Ada almost cooed at his sweetness. She was three fingers in now, and he was taking it so well. She brushed her hand through his hair, an innocent motion meant to soothe and comfort, while her fingers stretched his hole with increasing crudeness. Ada could tell he was ready. She added some more lube onto the strap on, wanting to ensure she didn't hurt Leon. Although she knew sometimes he loved it rough. Ada took hold of his legs and opened him up, nudging the dildo’s head against his entrance. ‘Do it’, his eyes begged her, and who was she to deny him something they both needed?

Leon tensed as she slowly sunk into him, it was always overwhelming, but not un-welcomed. They had done it enough times that he was accustomed to the sensation, and his body was more relaxed from her careful preparations. Her hand stroking his hair only made him close his eyes with a sigh, as he tried to lean into her touch. Ada pushed a little deeper, ignite his nerves along her way. He started to pant, eyes squeezed shut from the stretch, but not out of pain.

She wished she could feel his body's reaction to her intrusion, but the way his legs shook and his heavy breathing was enough. Leon sighed as she bottomed out inside him, sighed like a stranded man finally finding salvation. She started to move, and felt the pressure of his walls from the way the hardness move inside him. 

After a few gentle thrusts to let him get used to the feeling, Ada started the real game. She leaned forward, forcing Leon to bend his legs even more. Her thrusts became slow, but she made sure he felt each one, pulling out almost completely then slamming back in and she angled it just right so the dildo pressed against his prostate every time. "You like that?" She asked him, her tone airy as if she wasn't doing her best to ruin him completely.

She was teasing him by the pace, being slow to ensure he felt it all, but not fast enough to send him over the edge too swiftly. He would let out breathy moans when she brushed against his prostate for the first few times, but then his hand found a pillow and he used it to hide his face in an attempt to suppress the sounds coming freely out of his mouth. He didn't even answer her, but it was evident that he was enjoying this.

"Look at me, darling. I want to see what I'm doing to you." Ada purred. She tugged at his arm, trying to get him to drop the pillow. "You feel it, don't you? Me stretching you wide open. You asked me to buy this bigger dildo, such a size queen...I'm going to fuck you so good, until you can't even speak. Until you beg me to stop." Words just spilled from her, she wasn't the type to talk crudely but he just brought that out in her with his perfect submission. To drive her point home, she started to go faster, slamming against him, the pace made the hardness of the strap rub against her clit deliciously and she let her pleasure transfer into her thrusts.

Leon didn't let go of the pillow, he was being stubborn, which he knew she liked because it gave her a bit of a game to play, to see how much she could make him submit to her. Her penetrations incapacitated him, he couldn’t form words. He bit the pillow, but couldn’t stop the moans escaping through his clenched teeth. She was right on everything, everything she said he wanted, and more. This felt so fucking good. 

Her boy was being stubborn, and his cute sounds were still muffled by that damn pillow he couldn't seem to drop. Ada could play this game. She closed her hand around his weeping cock in a tight grip, driving her hip forward so she was pressing on his prostate again and just stopped. The room suddenly got quiet as the bed stopped squeaking from their activity, which was suspended. "Leon, didn't I tell you to look at me?"

Leon let out a wail as she grabbed him hard, and stopped abruptly. He knew why, he was not doing as he was told, he didn't even have to think, he just removed the pillow, showing his now damp hair from the sweat that had formed on his face. His face had become reddened, he was panting as he gazed up at her, finally giving her his focus. "Sorry, please...." he begged, urging her to continue.

She drank in the sight of him. And was it a sight. Leon's face was flushed, the blushed bloomed all the way down his chest, his pale skin hiding nothing. His eyes were now a darker blue, his gaze focused on her, dazed but intense. His hair was messy strands that stuck to his forehead from the exertion. Ada cursed inside, for she could kill for him right that moment. It scared her a little how much of an effect he had on her, her Helen of Troy. "Good boy," she cooed "Now let me know just how much you love it, okay?" Ada restarted her pace, this time even more brutal. She was now flushed on top of him, her breasts, still in her dress brushed against his chest, her hand brushing his hair off his face, and her lips occasionally stole a kiss from his.

“Yes ma'-Ahh!” his words were cut off the instant she started again. Thrusting into him with haste. She would brush against that spot continuously, sending jolts through his body. He started to cry out, hands that once dug into the sheets were now gripping her back, his nails digging in a little, leaving scratch marks. "Ada,- I- you feel so goood..." he managed to pant out, just before he let out another pleasured moan. One particular thrust at an ungodly angle almost made him scream, but it was drowned out when Ada leaned in to kiss him.

She felt his nails dragging down her back mindlessly and couldn't help but moan with him. She herself was drunk on pleasure with him being all around her, his arms around her back and his legs locked around her hips, pulling her impossibly closer. He looked at her like she was his world and let her know just how good she's fucking him. It was hard to think he was the same person as the baby-faced rookie, he was shameless and she loved it, loved that it was her who made him like this. She leaned in to bite him in the neck while her hand started to pump him, urging him to completion so she could see his face as he came for her.

Leon was getting close now, attacked by so many sensations: his erection getting pumped, his ass getting pounded, the feeling of being filled up, her lips grazing and nipping his skin. He didn't want her to part so soon, and as he raced towards his climax, his legs locked tighter around her hips, as if desperate to get as little space as possible between them. Leon couldn't say a thing, all he could do was howled, moaned and whimpered. He didn't even say when he came, just arched his back and his body became taut, his hot seed spraying onto his torso, as well as Ada's chest.

Ada couldn't stop. She heard him howl, and she kept going. She fucked him right through his orgasm and after his orgasm, giving him little praises as he died and came back to her. She kept fucking him until his toes were curling and uncurling, and he was sobbing from overstimulation. Only then she stopped. "Fuck...Leon, such a good boy for me." She was soaking wet. But she waited for him to calm down first, brushing his hair and kissing his face. They bathed in comfortable silence together. 

"Ho-holy shit. That was amazing."

There was a lull as he was coming down from the orgasm, still panting hard from what they had done. His face was still flushed even after a while, partly because of her gentle words of comfort and praises. Eventually, his breathing was back to normal, and he noticed how Ada was there next to him, trying to subtly move her legs to ease her arousal. Leon looked at her face, silently requesting permission to touch her.

He knew what she wanted, Ada couldn't be more proud. She trained him good. Or maybe he was just good that way. "You going to help me out, darling?" she said as she unfastened her strap, feeling the cold air hit her peak. She saw him nodded and positioned herself over him, his flushed face under her wetness, doe eyes locking with hers. What a beautiful creature. "Go for it." she tried to hide her urgency from her words and lowered herself on his mouth.

She was impatient, he thought, how cute. Ada gave him the approval he needed, so as soon as she offered herself to him, he lapped at her, teasing her clit, occasionally sucking on it slightly in hopes to get her reaction. At the same time, he slid a finger inside and hummed at how wet she was. Leon would do anything for her, whatever made her happy, he would do in a heartbeat. His eyes closed as he was content.

Ada hadn't always been too vocal in bed, but having him came on her cock and now licking at her pussy pushed her over any reservations, so she let her moans fell freely. She felt his finger inside her and shuddered, grinding her hips even more against his face. She felt his tongue working in tandem with his finger, penetrating her; his nose constantly brushed against her clit. He was a sight to behold when he was so determined to please her, so she couldn’t take her eyes off him as she felt her orgasm coming. "Ahh...That's it darling, I'm so close..."

Hearing her moan was like music to him, a mantra which only fed his drive to please her. He could tell by how her walls tighten around his finger that she was edging closer to her orgasm. Leon stroked her leg, letting her know it was okay to let go, he was here for her. He finally closed his mouth over her clit and sucked, adding another finger and stroked the most sensitive spot inside her with vigor. 

He was driving her crazy, and the moment she felt his onslaught on that spot inside of her, she knew it was futile to resist. One, two, three times of his fingers brushing against it, and she was coming, throwing her head back in a silent moan, her thighs locking up around his head and her body trembling. Leon didn't stop, trying to prolong her high, feeling her twitching on his tongue. She had to lift herself off him before it became too much, and fell back onto the bed next to him, her body sang from the much-needed orgasm.

After she had gathered herself, Ada turned to Leon and kissed his wet mouth, tasting herself. "Thank you, Leon." she smiled against his lips, her mind mellowed from his appreciation.

"I'm yours." he stated again after her kiss, which made her kiss him again. The high was starting to wear off, he noticed he was a little sore, but it was worth it. It always was. 

Ada could stay by his side and sleep forever, not that she would ever admit it, but her boy needed aftercare. So she got up and walked towards the bathroom, glancing back at his content form on the bed. “Come, handsome. I’ll draw us a bath.”

Leon heard her starting the water and smiled. She might take, but she gave back so much more. The woman took him apart and swept him away like an all-consuming hurricane, then put him back together with praises and subtle gestures of affection. He was lucky to have her in his life, and he had a feeling she felt the same, despite her reluctance to say it outwardly. It didn’t matter anyway for her actions mean a thousand times more than her words.

He got up, winced a bit at the soreness and headed towards the bathroom on jelly legs. Oh, he wouldn’t be able to walk properly for a few days, but hell if he regretted any of this.

He slid into the bathtub and almost purred at how the hot water soothed his overworked muscles. Ada climbed in after him and settled herself between his legs, resting her head against his chest. Unconsciously, she moved her head up & down, her hair brushing on his skin. Like a cat. So lovely, but he wouldn’t dare tell her that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her head. 

“Love you, Ada.” 

“Hmm.” she put her hand on his arm and squeezed a little. And he knew her answer. Maybe one day, she’ll be ready to say it aloud. 

“Come on Leon, let’s get you cleaned up.” she got out of his hold and grabbed the shampoo. 

Ada might not say “I love you” out loud but she let him lather shampoo onto her hair and ran his hand through them. They washed each other’s head, Leon might have made silly bubble eyebrows on Ada and got a playful smack on his ass for it. 

“Why did you decide to grow facial hair, Leon?” she asked as he was washing her back

“It was a stupid bet. I’m always teased for my ‘baby face’ or whatever by my co-workers. I lost a bet and they dared me to grow a goatee to see if I can. I wanted to prove them wrong about not being ‘manly’ enough” he confessed, embarrassed. Surely Ada expected him to be more mature than this.

He wasn’t surprised when she laughed. But her next words surprised him: “Oh Leon, you didn’t need to grow a goatee to prove that you are manly, you already proved it so many times.”

“Even after I let you fuck me?” Leon blurted out and wanted to smack himself.

“Darling, being manly is not about having facial hair, or dominating a woman. Don’t listen to those idiots. You already proved yourself when you willingly followed me into that lab without knowing if we’d make it out alive. You took a bullet for me.” she touched his scar tentatively “You didn’t let me go even if it could have killed you. And now you so bravely give all of yourself to me, even if you know I can’t give you back as much.” She looked down, suddenly feeling insecure at her own words. That was just how it is, she couldn’t change it even if she wanted to. “So never let anyone tell you how you need to be, let them underestimate you if they want, and when they least expect it, don’t hesitate to prove them wrong. Besides, ‘manliness’ is overrated anyway. God knows we don’t need more imbeciles in this world who took it too seriously and hurt others with their ego.” 

Leon drank in her words, wide-eyed. This was the first time she expressed her feelings about the events that started their bond, and his heart beat faster at her admissions. What did he do to deserve Ada Wong? She was imperfect, she was unconventional, she was fleeting but she was exactly what he needed. 

So Leon did the only thing he could. He hugged her close and choked out “Thanks, Ada.” She hugged him back.

They cleaned up, changed the sheets and finally settled into bed. Ada let him be the big spoon and he didn’t pass out on the chance to hold her. 

"We should do that again soon." he whispered into her ear.

"We'll see about that. Think I can fit it in my schedule." She looped one of her legs around his, and together, they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
